This invention relates to physical therapy techniques and equipment.
Physical therapy systems are known that provide controlled resistance to the motion of selected muscles. The motion against the controlled resistance is intended to provide neuromuscular training of the body that results in better positioning of body parts, particularly during motion. In one prior art system of this type, a brace is used to control the resistance to motion of a particular muscle. This approach works well but has the disadvantage of lacking versatility in its application. In most applications, it operates in only one plane on one muscle rather than in all three dimensions and on more than one muscle if desired. Moreover, it is not readily adaptable to different persons and different muscles but is generally tailored for use on a single limb by a single person.
It is also known to provide controlled exercise against the flow of water in a pool of water that provides reduced weight conditions. In one such prior art system disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,662,558; 5,367,719 and 5,005,228, patients exercise in a pool and may exercise against the flow of water. Individual work stations that provide both open and closed chain exercise are included. This system has a disadvantage in that the individual muscles are not adequately isolated or inhibited.